Haze
by SoCalSucks
Summary: Jimmy meets a girl at a party, but when Monday rolls around, it turns out the girl is someone he knew...
1. Drunken Haze

**Haze **by** XxDoCxX  
Part 1**

Throbbing music, useless noise. This was the makings of a great high school party, and unfortunately, our favorite boy genius, now a teenage boy genius, was at this party, chugging his drink along with Sheen.

"Man, this is a great party, huh?" shouted Jimmy, clutching his red plastic cup. He took another swig of the contents, which were the elementary combination of Coca-Cola and rum.

"Yeah, this is great!" replied Sheen just as loudly. He was tapping his foot to the music, which was the song "Temperature" by Sean Paul.

Jimmy smiled as he saw a gaggle of pretty girls look at him and walk by. It wasn't much of a surprise, since Jimmy had grown to be six foot two at the age of 16. He had a short haircut, and his hair was now black, accenting his baby blues, so to speak, very nicely.

It was nearing midnight when Jimmy took the hand of a girl and began twisting and bobbing along to the music. He winked at Sheen and continued dancing with the girl.

"Hey, I'm James, what's your name?"

The girl hesitated and didn't say anything. But she continued moving to the beat of the music. They had already passed Sheen and were getting closer to a crowd of people standing by a door.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" shouted Nick, the guy controlling who went into the closet. He grabbed the arms of Jimmy and the unknown girl and pushed them inside, unfazed by the protesting.

The door closed behind them, and a turn of a key was heard from the other side. The booming music still audible in the large closet, Jimmy leaned toward the girl.

"So do you go to Retroville High?"

The girl hesitated again, but this time she replied. "Yeah. What grade are you in?"

Something vaguely familiar about her voice, Jimmy pushed aside his thoughts and leaned even closer. "I'm a junior now, you?"

"Same here."

Jimmy smiled, and he could barely see in the darkness the curve of the girl's lips.

"So you want to go to heaven?" he asked flirtatiously. The girl giggled and put her hands around Jimmy's neck.

"Sure."

Jimmy left barely a second enough for the girl to get some air into her lungs before pushing his lips clumsily onto hers. She giggled again and adjusted the angle of her head and body so that she fit comfortably into the curve of Jimmy's body.

They continued kissing, even after Nick opened the door, letting light and sound spill into the closet. Jimmy and the girl continued kissing, regardless of the jeers of the people around them.

"Hey, you're seven minutes are gone, lover boy, get a room if you want to keep at it!" shouted Nick, pulling the couple out of the closet.

They finally seperated, and Jimmy took the girl's hand. He led her over to a nearby couch and pushed his lips back onto hers. They continued their make-out session, at least, until the girl pushed Jimmy off.

"What's up?" asked Jimmy. The girl looked around, blurry in Jimmy's sight because of the one-too-many beers and Coke and rums. He knew he recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't really place her...

"I gotta go home now, is that okay with you, James?"

Jimmy shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Fine with me, babe, just look for me on Monday at school, I'm sure you'll find me. I'm usually the guy with the group of girls hanging around."

The girl held back a smile and stood up. "Okay, then. Well... Bye."

Jimmy waved, taking one last swig from his cup. _I should get home soon..._


	2. Sin's The Name, And Badness Is My Game

**Haze **by** XxDoCxX  
Part 2**

"Hey, Jimmy, wassup? Find that girl from the party yet?"

Sheen thumped his friend's shoulder as he waved at a couple of cheerleaders standing a few feet away.

"Naw, man, didn't find her... I hardly remember her too, so it's kinda hard finding her," replied Jimmy.

Sheen smiled at Jimmy sympathetically and thumped his shoulder once more. "Well, good luck, Jimmy. I'm sure you'll find her soon. Or at least, she'll find _you_."

Jimmy smiled slightly, but brightened up when a couple cute girls walked by him, giggling and smiling. Jimmy waved at them and then leaned against the table he was sitting at.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on my queen, so I'll see you later, man."

Jimmy nodded and waved slightly and focused on a girl walking towards him.

"Hi." He looked at her more closely, then realized it was someone he had seen before.

"You're that girl, aren't you?"

She nodded slowly, and sat down next to Jimmy.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?"

"No."

Jimmy smiled and extended a hand toward her, watching as she clasped a dainty hand in his large man-hand. They shook hands, Jimmy growing steadily warmer toward this mystery girl.

"So where have I seen you from?"

"You don't remember me?"

"I remember you from the party, but that's it."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well... There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm... You know what? I'll tell you later."

"Umm.. Okay."

"Right now, let's get to just know each other better."

"Well, I'm James, or Jimmy. Or Jim. Or _Nerdtron,_ as my neighbor Cindy used to call me."

"Used to?"

"Yeah. She moved away when we were 12. Haven't seen her in four years."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm more used to being called Jimmy, but call me whatever you want."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Yeah. I like long walks on the beach, I enjoy intellectual conversations, and I'd like to go out with you tonight, if you don't mind."

"That's gotta be the corniest pick-up line ever."

"But...?"

"I'll be delighted to."

"Alright. Pick you up at 8? Where do you live?"

"Sure. My address is 1234 Isaac Avenue."

Jimmy smiled and grabbed her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on it and looked up at her.

"Now, wait a minute. You never told me your name."

"Just call me Sin."

"Sin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you at 8."

"Bye."


	3. Tell Him It's Not Cindy

**Haze **by **XxDoCxX  
Part 3**

"I've been out with a lot of girls before, yeah, so why am I so nervous?" asked Jimmy as Sheen bounced a ball toward Carl. They were all hanging out in Jimmy's room as he got ready for the date with that mysterious girl, Sin.

"I mean, I've been out with practically _everyone_, at least, all the cute girls... And Sin's very cute, and dare I say it? Beautiful..."

Sheen looked at Jimmy and smirked. "Looks like someone's in love."

"Shut up, Sheen!" He threw his comb at him, but then his expression softened. "But what if you're right? Maybe all this time, I've been waiting for someone to come, someone really special to come and be with me for the rest of my life?"

Jimmy sprayed on a ton of cologne, then he looked at Sheen. "Maybe it's because she reminds me of Cindy."

"I mean, she _does_ have those wonderful emerald green eyes, and the blond hair... Except her hair is kinda a dirty blond color... Cindy moved to New York, right?"

"Yeah," replied Carl, taking a break from the bag of chips he was wolfing down. "She moved to Alabama, New York."

"You mean, Atlantis, you dork," snorted Sheen, throwing a pillow in Carl's general direction.

"No guys, she moved to Albany, the capital of New York." Jimmy raised a hand, trying desperately to summon some quiet as his mind searched for every tidbit of information he had about Cindy.

"Jimmy!" shouted Sheen. Jimmy looked up in annoyance, his shirt collar still sticking out the wrong way, and he realized Sheen was pointing to the clock.

"Crap." Jimmy hurriedly grabbed his new sports jacket and raced out his bedroom, running to the front door. As he exited the house, he could faintly hear Sheen shouting, "Good luck!"

"-I'm gonna need it," finished Jimmy.

* * *

He was barely in presentable mode when he eased his car up the driveway at Sin's house. He sighed, running his sweaty hand through his jet-black hair. 

"Now or never, lover boy," he whispered, carefully tucking his shirt in as he stepped out of the car. Jimmy approached the front door, his heartbeat thumping away in his chest.

He rung the doorbell, half expecting some old granny to come out and say that she's never seen a teenage girl named Sin before. But his fears were never confirmed, as the door opened and Sin stepped out onto the porch.

"You're late," she said with a smile, gently clasping her hand onto his arm.

"Sorry, I was getting ready and I kinda lost track of the time," he apologized, looking deep into her emerald green eyes. Oh, how she reminded him of Cindy, and how he wished so much that she _was_ Cindy. He smiled, an awkward one, and began walking toward his car. It was an old, beat-up, blue Ford Mustang, but he loved it all the same.

He went over to the passenger side first, opening the door as smoothly as he could. "For the lovely young lady," he said with a smile.

Sin giggled and stepped in the car, smiling at me as soon as she was sitting down. God, how irresistible was that smile?

Jimmy hurried over to the driver's side and opened the door quickly, eager to start the car, and the date.

"So where'd did you move here from? I haven't seen you around before the party."

Sin giggled again and looked at Jimmy with her tantalizing green eyes. "I moved here from New York."

"Where in New York?" _Oh my god, maybe this is Cindy!_

"Albany."

Jimmy's heart just began beating faster.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I miss my friends over there though. And I also remember this one girl... She looked a lot like me, had a similar name, too."

Jimmy turned his head and glanced at her face. She seemed troubled, and he pulled over onto the side of the road. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... Well, I think it's nothing. I mean, this one time, I was talking with my friends about moving here and that girl... She... She was starting to scare me, and then she walked up to me while I was at my locker and she said, 'Tell him it's not Cindy.'"

Jimmy's breath caught in his throat.

"I was freaked out, you know? It was really weird."

He reached over and stroked her cheek. "What was her name? What did she look like?"

"I really don't know her name, except for what she said that one time she spoke to me... And like I said, she really did look like me, except her hair was much much lighter."

"Really?"

Sin nodded and sighed. "Let's go to the movies now, I think I'm alright."

"Okay," said Jimmy as he nodded. But thoughts was racing around in his head, such... Such odd thoughts. What if this wasn't Cindy? What if it was merely a coincidence? A freak-ish, sick, coincidence.


	4. The Date

**Haze **by **XxDoCxX  
Part 4**

The date went relatively well in Jimmy's point of view, but the thought of Sin being almost just like Cindy was simply ridiculous.

"Jimmy?" Sin's voice echoed in Jimmy's mind, and he smiled crookedly and awkwardly at her as they walked toward his car.

"Umm, yeah?" he replied. Sin looked at him in confusion but shrugged and hugged his arm even tighter.

"You're quiet tonight," Sin said with a smile.

"Yeah. I know."

"So. What's on your mind, monkeybutt?"

Jimmy snorted loudly, but covered up his nose and mouth before smiling at Sin.

"What?" he asked, bemused. Sin grinned at him but didn't bother with an explanation before hopping into Jimmy's car, which they had just reached.

Jimmy got in slowly, his head and heart both spinning with more thoughts of Sin and Cindy.

"So, do you miss Albany, Sin?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And did you... Did you ever talk to that one girl? Cindy?"

"Umm, ye-no."

_Ye-no? How odd... She was kind of acting strange tonight too..._

"Sin?" whispered Jimmy as he settled comfortably into his seat. "Have you ever.. Have you ever lied to someone and you thought it was for the best?"

Silence filled the car until Sin looked at Jimmy and replied, "Yeah. Yeah, I have."

Jimmy nodded knowingly and started the car, not even bothering to say anything. To him, enough had been said tonight. But apparently, Sin had a different idea.

"Why do you ask?" her voice bitter.

Jimmy shrugged and pulled slowly out of the parking spot, putting his arm around the back of Sin's seat and looking back, catching a glimpse of Sin's expression.

"Jimmy?" she asked quickly and harshly. "Why did you ask?"

"Calm down, Sin, I was just curious, don't freak out!"

Sin took a deep breath and then stared at Jimmy, his face frozen.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for being so mean..." With that, she was back to her cheery old self.

"I'm sorry I asked, geez!" muttered Jimmy, his mood growing sour.

Nothing was said as Jimmy's car cruised along the street, in search of Sin's house. When they reached it, Jimmy got out of the car, rushing to the passenger side and opening the door, ever the gentleman.

Silently, they made their way to the door, both of them glancing at each other anxiously. When they reached the door, both of them, at the same time, turned to the other, rushing to apologize. But as they turned toward each other, they ran into each other, their foreheads colliding.

"Ow!" they cried in unison.

"Wow," chuckled Jimmy. "What a mood breaker."

Laughing along, Sin agreed, inching closer to Jimmy. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

"I had a really nice time, Jimmy."

"Same here, Sin," whispered Jimmy, leaning in for the kill. Err, kiss...

They remained connected to each other for a long time, a nice buzzing faintly appearing in Jimmy's head. It felt pleasant, and he basked in his own glory, the glory of getting such a perfect girl.

"You know," said Sin," You can call me Cindy."

Smiling devilishly, she wiggled her fingers at Jimmy and snuck in the door, leaving Jimmy to stare after her in a stupor.

So he had been right.


	5. Tantalizing

**This chapter (last one) is in first person point of view. Jimmy's.

* * *

**

**Haze **by **XxDoCxX  
Part 5**

I had known. But all the evidence that was provided pointed to me being wrong. But I was right. I had known. How could she have tricked me so mercilessly? She had led me into believeing that I was wrong, and I was right! Cindy was pure evil and I had known it.

Then why did I feel like I was completely in love?

Maybe I really did love her. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I did. I think I do love her. Do I? Questions tormented me as I sat in my lab, tinkering absentmindedly with an invention I had completed and perfected long ago.

"Goddard?" I asked softly, looking straight at my mechanical dog who lay at my feet, gnawing a silvery bolt. "Do I look like I'm in love?"

Goddard cocked his head at me and I sighed, running my sweaty hands through my hair, feeling the sweat make my hair stick up. My dog wagged his tail and lifted his chest plate, exposing a glowing, green screen.

_You look like you're sick._

"Yeah, sick in love," I scoffed, thinking of how the light shone in Cindy's brilliant green eyes. I thought of the way she would laugh when someone made fun of me, and then I thought of how angelic she looked when she did laugh...

_Jimmy, you might want to get checked out by the doctor._

"If there's one who specializes in love, make me an appointment!" I groaned in frustration, laying my forehead down on the stainless steel table in front of me.

_Please don't die._

I laughed and closed my eyes, thinking once more of Cindy. The way she plagued my mind, I would've thought someone was poisoning me, but I was loving every moment of it. I was loving every detail that I noticed of her beautiful, flawless face.

"Should I go get her?" I whispered, feeling the cold steel grow warm from my body heat. "Should I go after her and live happily ever after with her?"

I looked up to see Goddard shrug, looking so life-like. Sometimes I wanted to crush my dog; he didn't help at all!

"Screw this," I sighed, snatching my jacket off the couch and strolling swiftly to the door. "I'm going after her."

* * *

I sat in my car for a while, just thinking of all the things that could happen from me knocking on Cindy's door and demanding that she love me back. The conclusion I saw most often was her smacking me upside the head. 

But she had kissed me tonight, hadn't she?

Soon I was in front of Cindy's front door, but having no memory of getting out of my car and walking toward her house. I sighed deeply and slowly put my hand toward her doorbell, but chickened out before I could do it. I had a while to do this, didn't I?

And then I was back in my car, once again experiencing a brain lapse. What was wrong with me? I felt dizzy, so unsure. I never knew I could feel like this. Ever.

A blink of an eye later, I was climbing up onto Cindy's roof, making my way silently to her window. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... But I went ahead with it anyway, knocking on her window so quietly, that it took ten minutes before she came out of her bathroom and noticed me sitting on her windowsill.

"Jimmy!" she gasped in surprise, her green eyes lighting up, "What a... Nice surprise..."

I smiled crookedly at her and stepped inside her bedroom, breathing in her smell. It smelled kind of like lavender, something my mom loved to put around the house...

"Why did you trick me?" I asked, getting right to the point, "Why did you make me believe that you weren't you?"

She smiled back at me and sat on her bed, crossing her legs and hugging a pillow tight. "Because I wanted to know."

"Know what?"

Cindy cocked her head and bit her bottom lip (like she always did), thinking. "I needed to know if you liked me."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Of course I like you!"

She jumped up and covered my mouth with her hand, her hand smelling of sweet vanilla sugar. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully and guided me to her bed, sitting down and obviously waiting for me to sit down too.

"Well, I didn't know that, now, did I?"

I pouted at her and furrowed my eyebrows. Why had she done something so evil for something so good?

"I'm mad at you now, Cindy," I said, shoving her away softly and turning away. Who knew we could've grown so close so quickly?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" she said, her voice tinged with worry. Was she really worried that I was mad at her? Good. I would make her suffer. For a little bit, anyway. I sat there, my back toward her, for a while, sticking out my bottom lip and staring at the numerous pictures that lined her dresser.

"Jimmy," she sighed, "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I just really wanted to know so that I wouldn't be humiliated in front of the school if I did something to try and make a relationship blossom out of thin air.. In other words, ask you out."

Ask me out? But that was the guy's job! And for her information, I had asked her out to tonight! She hurried over to my side, taking my hand in hers. Reluctantly I turned my head, looking into those eyes that mesmerized me..

"Stop it!" I cried, making her release my hand in surprise, "Stop making me fall in love with you!"

Cindy looked at me then, furious. "Do you think I can control that? Do you think I can make myself not love you too? Do you think I can control love? Well, if I could, I would've made myself fall for someone else, someone who isn't you!"

She ran to her bathroom, a few tears escaping those beautiful green eyes. I caught up to her, narrowly escaping emotional death by grabbing her arms and turning her around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She was looking at me now, making me feel guiltier than I ever felt before. Her tantalizing green eyes were now tinged with red, from where the tears had inflamed the skin around her eyes. Her nose was slightly runny, and her bottom lip was red from where she had bitten it.

I ran my thumb over her bottom lip, feeling her shiver beneath my touch. "I'm sorry, Cindy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replied quietly, making me shiver in turn. "Just don't ever make me cry again, okay?"

I nodded slowly and stared into her eyes, feeling them drift closed as I moved forward, settling my lips on hers...

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed in agony, "Oh my God!"

Slowly, I realized it was all a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. I got out of bed quickly and walked to my full length mirror, studying my eleven year old self. How had my dream become so life-like? How did I feel and see everything so clearly?

How could I imagine myself Cindy? My worst enemy! I breathed a sigh of relief as I trudged slowly to my window, reassuring myself that it will always stay my dream.

But as I stared out of my window and watched Cindy talk with Libby, painting each others' nails, I realized something.

I had liked it.


End file.
